dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lồng Chim
|resources = Mọi loài Chim bẫy được |spawns = |renew = Có |spawnCode = "birdcage"}} 'Lồng Chim '''là Kiến Trúc nhân tạo dùng để nhốt các loài chim (Chim Lông Đỏ, Quạ, và Chim Tuyết). Cần 6 Vàng Thỏi, 2 Giấy Cói, và 2 Hạt Giống để chế tạo và cần Máy Luyện Kim để nguyên mẫu. Có thể bắt chim bằng cách dùng Bẫy Chim. Mỗi Lồng Chim chỉ có thể nhốt 1 con; tuy nhiên có thể thay đổi con khác được. Dù có 3 loài chim nhưng chức năng của chúng đều giống nhau, chỉ khác nhau về màu sắc. Chim đi ngủ vào buổi tối và thức dậy vào buổi sáng hoặc khi người chơi đưa nó một món đồ . Nếu người chơi đưa một món đồ, nó sẽ ăn hoặc từ chối, sau đó quay lại ngủ tiếp. Cách sử dụng Cho chim ăn bằng Trái Cây hay Rau sống (ngoại trừ cho Dâu Rừng, Nấm Rơm, Địa Y, Chuối Hang, và Nhân Sâm) sẽ sinh ra 1–2 Hạt Giống cùng loại, cùng với 50% rơi ra một Hạt Giống thông thường. Những Hạt Giống đấy có thể trồng trên đất nông trại. Người chơi còn có thể cho chim ăn hạt giống thường để lấy được hạt giống mới. Nếu như cho chim ăn các loại về Thịt (bao gồm Thịt Quái chưa nấu chín và Trứng sống) hoặc thức ăn làm từ thịt với bất kỳ mức độ hỏng nào sẽ sinh ra một quả Trứng tươi. Trứng có thể được ăn sống hoặc nấu chín, cũng như sử dụng làm nguyên liệu trong Nồi Hầm tạo các món như Thịt Xông Khói và Trứng hay Bánh Xếp Ba Lan. Trứng cũng dùng để trao đổi với Vua Lợn lấy Vàng Thỏi. Shipwrecked Trong bản DLC này, thay thế 3 con chim( Quạ, Chim Lông Đỏ, Chim Tuyết bằng Tucăng, Vẹt, Hải Âu và Vẹt Cướp Biển Don't Starve Together Khi cho chim ăn Hạt Giống, có xác xuất 33% sẽ ra Phân Chim mà không có Hạt Giống đi kèm. Do vậy sẽ có sự mất mát của hạt giống khi cố làm tươi bằng cách này. Nếu không được cho ăn, chim sẽ chết đói dần dần trong vòng 15 ngày. Khi chim chết, người chơi phải dọn nó trước khi cho chim mới vào. Khi dọn sẽ thu được Thối. Khi kiểm tra, nhân vật sẽ cảnh báo khi chim sắp chết đói. Cho chim ăn Hạt Giống, Trái Cây, Rau Quả, Thịt,..) để hồi lại từ đầu. Lời khuyên * Thịt hư có thể tránh biến thành Thối hay Trứng Hỏng bằng cách chuyển thành Trứng tươi. * Có thể dùng để chuyển các loại thịt mà không được Vua Lợn chấp nhận đổi thành Trứng để rồi trao đổi sang vàng thỏi. * Hạt đang hỏng có thể được chuyển thành hạt giống tươi trở lại, do vậy có thể để giữ hạt giống không bao giờ hỏng. Trứng hư có thể được nấu chín và chuyển thành Trứng tươi. * Lồng Chim hữu ích vào Mùa Đông khi mà nguồn thức ăn bị hạn chế, người chơi có thể cho chim ăn dễ dàng bằng Thịt Quái nấu chín hoặc thức ăn nấu từ thịt quái để đổi lấy Trứng tươi. Bên lề * Các tùy chọn để "Cho" thứ gì khác ngoài thực phẩm chấp nhận có thể xuất hiện khi di chuột qua các Lồng chim, mặc dù Chim sẽ không ăn nó. * Trong các phiên bản cũ hơn của ''Don't Starve, Lồng Chim đã có giá 100 Điểm Nghiên Cứu. * Ban đầu, chỉ giữ Quạ trong lồng là có lợi vì Chim Lông Đỏ sẽ chết vào Mùa Đông và Chim Tuyết sẽ chết vào Mùa Hè. Điều này đã được thay đổi vì khiến mất cân bằng game. * Khi mới phát hành Reign of Giants, Chim cần được cho ăn để giữ cho chúng sống trong lồng như là giữ chúng trong giỏ đồ. Bởi vì không có loại "nhiên liệu" nào giữ cho Chim ăn nên người chơi phải tự cho chúng ăn mỗi ngày hoặc là phải để Lồng trống không. Thay vì tạo ra loại "nhiên liệu" nào đó, Klei loại bỏ giới hạn này. * Khi Maxwell xét một Lồng Chim trống không, ông nói, "You'll never get me behind bars again (Mi sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể bắt tao vào tù lần nữa)", đề cập đến việc mình bị giam cầm dưới bàn tay của những kẻ bắt cóc bí ẩn nào đó. * Mặc dù Phân Dơi sinh ra khi cho Chim ăn Hạt Giống trong DST là nhỏ hơn nhiều so với bình thường nhưng biểu tượng là như nhau. Chúng trở lại kích thước bình thường khi khởi động lại máy chủ. Đặt một mảnh của Phân Dơi nhỏ vào Rương sẽ không thay đổi kích thước, nhưng xếp chồng những cái nhỏ thành cái to thì ngược lại. Lỗi *Nếu người chơi nhấc những con chim ra khỏi lồng nhưng không còn ô đồ nào trống, nhân vật nắm giữ nó và nhận ra rằng không còn chỗ nữa, con chim hoặc sẽ biến mất hoặc bay đi. Thư viện redbird in bird cage.png|Chim Lông Đỏ. Crow in bird cage.png|Quạ. birdcagewinter.jpg|Chim Tuyết. Birdcage imprison.png|Tùy chọn "Nhốt" xuất hiện khi đưa chim vào Lồng Chim trống. Seeds prompt.jpeg|Cho Chim ăn Hạt Giống. sleepy birdy.png|Chim Tuyết đang ngủ. Seeds and Eggs.jpg|Quạ cùng với nhiều quả Trứng. en:Birdcage Thể_loại:Thẻ Kiến Trúc Thể_loại:Kiến Trúc Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy Thể_loại:Khoa Học